The invention relates to an electric hotplate with a hotplate body, which has a substantially closed cooking surface, which is heated by at least one electrical heating element, and which is made from a metallic sintered material.
German Patent Applications No. P30 33 828.4 and No. P30 49 521 already propose the use of a plate-like hotplate body having tubular heating elements with a triangular cross-section pressed onto its bottom surface, in plate of heater coils inserted in slots. The hotplate body is very easy to manufacture, but it is subsequently necessary to fit the tubular heating element and provide it with an insulation, which presses it against the bottom of the hotplate body.